


The One They Picked

by Merlin Missy (mtgat)



Category: Thundercats
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-24
Updated: 2010-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 02:04:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtgat/pseuds/Merlin%20Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning air is fresh with the scents of Spring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One They Picked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ilyena-sylph (ilyena_sylph)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyena_sylph/gifts).



This is a rare free day, the morning air fresh with the scents of Spring. "Come on," she says to Kit on a whim. "We're having a picnic."

She already knows the perfect spot. As Kit sets out the food, Cheetara notices how her gangling adolescence is finally smoothing into graceful adult lines.

Cheetara has no daughters, but she has helped raise this one like her own. As the sun shines and the bees hum, they talk about adventure, and friendship, and men, and life. It's strange and wonderful to realize that her almost daughter is becoming her best friend.


End file.
